oforcsandmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Focus Home Interactive
Focus Home Interactive is the publisher of Of Orcs and Men as well as Styx: Master of Shadows and Styx: Shards of Darkness. Company History Focus Home Interactive is French independent game publisher company which is founded in 1996. On June 25th, 2010, it was officially announced that Focus Home Interactive had acquired the franchise rights for the Cities XL Series, from the now defunct Monte Cristo company. Games 2000 *Sudden Strike (PC) : Distributor 2001 *3D Games Creator (PC) : Translator *Anarchy Online (PC) : Distributor *Pro Cycling Manager (PC) : Publisher *Sudden Strike Forever (PC) : Publisher *Cossacks: European Wars (PC) : Distributor 2002 *American Conquest (PC) : Distributor *Cossacks: Back to War (PC) : Distributor *Cycling Manager 2 (PC) : Publisher *eJay Music Director (PC) : Distributor *Sharp Shooter (PC) : Publisher *Virtual Skipper 2 (PC) : Publisher *Nomads : Publisher 2003 *Blitzkrieg (PC) : Distributor *Cycling Manager 3 *Fire Department (PC) : Publisher/Distributor *Neocron (PC) : Distributor *Runaway: A Road Adventure (PC) : Publisher *Trackmania (PC) : Publisher *Virtual Skipper 3 (PC) : Publisher 2004 *Beyond Divinity (PC) : Publisher *Chaos League (PC) : Publisher *Codename: Panzers Phase One (PC) : Distributor *Cycling Manager 4 : Season 2004-2005 (PC) : Publisher *Fire Department 2 (PC) : Distributor *Gang Land (PC) : Distributor *Medieval Lords (PC) : Distributor *Pro Rugby Manager 2004 (PC) : Publisher *The Westerner (PC) : Publisher *Trackmania: Power Up ! (PC) : Publisher 2005 *Bet on Soldier (PC) : Publisher *Chaos League: Sudden Death (PC) : Publisher *Cossacks II: Napoleonic Wars (PC) : Distributor *Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (PC) : Publisher *Pro Rugby Manager 2005 (PC) : Publisher *Pro Cycling Manager (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania: Speed Up! (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania Sunrise (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania Original (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania Sunrise: eXtreme! (PC) : Publisher *Virtual Skipper 4 (PC) : Publisher 2006 *City Life (PC) : Distributor *FPS creator (PC) : Publisher *Fire Department 3 (PC) : Publisher *Heroes of Annihilated Empires (PC) : Distributor *Runaway 2: The Dream of The Turtle (PC, DS, Wii) : Publisher *TrackMania Nations (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania United (PC) : Publisher *Call of Juarez (PC) : Publisher *Loki: Heroes of Mythology (PC) : Publisher *Pro Cycling Manager 2006 (PC): Publisher *Silverfall (PC) : Distributor 2007 *City Life Edition 2008 (PC) : Publisher *Jack Keane (PC) : Publisher *Loki: Heroes of Mythology (PC) : Publisher *Pro Cycling Manager 2007 (PC): Publisher *Sherlock Holmes versus Arsène Lupin (PC) : Publisher 2008 *A Vampyre Story (PC) : Publisher *Avencast: Rise of the Mage (PC) : Publisher *City Life (DS) : Publisher *Dracula: Origin *Last King of Africa (DS) : Publisher *Pro Cycling Manager 2008 (PC, PSP) : Publisher *Sherlock Holmes: The Awakened (PC) : Publisher *Silverfall: Earth Awakening (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania DS (DS) : Publisher *TrackMania Nations Forever (PC) : Publisher *TrackMania United Forever (PC) : Publisher *Virtual Skipper 5 (PC) : Publisher 2009 *Blood Bowl (PC, DS, Xbox 360, PSP) : Publisher *Dungeon Raiders (DS) : Publisher2 *Runaway 3: A Twist of Fate (PC, DS) *Sherlock Holmes versus Jack the Ripper (PC, Xbox 360, DS) : Publisher *Pro Cycling Manager 2009 (PC, PSP) : Publisher *Ceville (PC) : Publisher *Cities XL (PC) : Distributor *TrackMania United Forever 2010 Edition (PC) : Publisher 2010 *Cities XL 2011 *Faery: Legends of Avalon: Publisher 2011 *A Game of Thrones: Genesis *Cities XL 2012 2012 *The Testament of Sherlock Holmes: Publisher *Wargame: European Escalation Publisher *Game of Thrones: The RPG (PC, PS3, XBOX 360) : Publisher *Of Orcs and Men (PC, PS3, Xbox 360) : Publisher 2013 * Contrast * A * A 2014 * Styx: Master of Shadows * A * A * A 2015 * Cities XXL * Divinity: Original Sin - Enhanced Edition 2016 * Styx: Shards of Darkness Category:Companies